


A pretty picture

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you coming or are you going?" Asked Dean.</p><p>Adam came up and jumped on the bed belly up, looking up at them, demanding a bit 'attention. The brothers laughed, thinking it was really tender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pretty picture

Dean, a young blond and slender 22-year-old was sleeping blessed in his bed, sinking his head into the pillow pearl white, soft as fabric and lulled by the soft fabric of the blanket. Outside it was a great day. The sun shone and shone with its warm rays, also the room, illuminating it more than ever.

  
The bedroom door opened and a boy of eighteen with a great mass of brown hair. He was barefoot. He walked over to the bed. It had a very important message to report that the boy was sleeping.

  
"Dean, I have to tell you something important!"

  
"Hmm ... really?" He muttered the blond boy.

  
"Yup!"

 

"How important?"

"It is very important! This is about the nature and life of all living things! The Universe! The entire cosmos! "

"Wow, Sammy. What are you waiting for? Speaks "Dean said, sounding calm.

The boy smiled and walked over to the bed, then climbed up, crawling and looked at the blond boy.

"I want a world of good!" She said, you get closer to the boy.

"That's all?"

"I love you!"

"You can do better, little brother!"

"I love you !!" Sam said, taking his arms, kissing and hugging him tight.

Major sighed happily and then reacted as Sam expected. It was the same reaction every time!

 

 

 

Sam really did not understand how the brain of his older brother. Every time I told him that he loved him, Dean undressing him and made him his! Sure, Sammy did not complain, in fact, He enjoyed the very thing. The fun of the fact that his brother had so little resistance and it was enough to tell him that she loved him, to make him give.  
And let's face it, Sam loved to play his brother "I love you, I love you, I love you" but much preferred to feel loved in that way and Dean loved to show Sam that she loved him, making love with him.

  
Above all, the two brothers loved to do it in the morning. There was a kind of taste do it better in the morning.

  
They had just finished making love and Sam looked half passed out on the bedspread, naked and satisfied. Exhausted but satisfied. Dean looked at the body of his brother with a smile. He did not want to cover it. He liked to watch it.

  
It occurred to him, however, one thing and then went into the adjoining bathroom to get a towel.  
He returned to the room and began to clean the brother with the wet towel.

  
"Mmm ... let it be, so in a while 'take a shower." Moaned Sam.

 

"I know, but I think Adam will come first." Dean laughed. "We do not want us to see with the aftermath of an orgasm, right?" Dean laughed.

Sam snorted.

"Come on." Dean said, taking a pair of clean underwear and mettendogliele him. Sam did not turn either. He knew that Dean loved to dress him and also liked Sam.

The phone rang. Dean took the receiver.

"Ready. Dad? "He said, while Sam is crouched on his chest.

"Today? At lunch? Okay, come on, I can invite Castiel? Ok, we'll be there! "He said, patting the head of Sam, who had pledged him basins chest.

"Today we have lunch with mom and dad. They do not want to hear excuses! They say that we can expect even Castiel! "Dean said.

 

 

A few minutes later, the room peeped a blond boy with blue eyes shining. He was 16 years old.  
"Disorder?" He asked, smiling.

  
"Come on, Adam." Dean said.

  
"He ... presentable?" Asked the boy suspiciously.

  
"Pretty much," he laughed Dean, watching Sam. At least they were completely naked.

  
Adam smiled and approached asked: "What are you doing? Almost eleven! No, wait, do not tell me! Cuddles?"

  
Dean trimming one of his best looks mischievous and gave a shrug to the hair of Sam.  
"You'll mica jealous?" Sam asked.

  
Adam snorted. "Imagine. You're the ones incestuous eh! "

 

Sam and Dean laughed, giving a kiss and clutching more to make him jealous brother.  
Adam looked at them a bit 'sideways.

  
"Are you coming or are you going?" Asked Dean.

  
Adam came up and jumped on the bed belly up, looking up at them, demanding a bit 'attention. The brothers laughed, thinking it was really tender.  
Dean leaned over to give her a kiss on the face of Adam and Sam gave him a pat on the belly affectionately.

  
Adam worshiped. He was very attached to them. He not judged them all for their relationship. Indeed, he continued to love him and want them close. Sam and Dean felt very lucky.  
"Go tell Castiel that mom and dad are waiting for us for lunch!" Dean said.  
"When it comes," said Adam.

 

 

 

 

*

Castiel had just returned home and found a great surprise. Adam staring at him in the kitchen, sitting on the table, beautiful as ever, with a shirt and shorts entirely red.

"You took the time to come!" Adam said smiling.

Castiel kissed him on the mouth.

"I did not know you'd been here. Sam and Dean do? "

"I think you're still ... cuddling!" Adam said, embracing Castiel, putting both arms around him and looking at him adoringly. "So how do I look?" She asked, referring to clothing.

"You're beautiful, but you prefer no clothes on! You know! "Castiel said with a grin, surveying him from top to bottom, making him blush.

"Oh yeah?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Castiel said, tidying up with bottles of milk.

Adam undressed and stood naked in front of Castiel, that when he turned, took a shot.

 

"ADAM!" He said.

"Why only my brothers can play? Come here!"

 

"A- we go to my room!"

"Ninth. Here. On the table! "Adam ordered.

Adam gave a mischievous grin and began to undress, catching.

 

*

Meanwhile Sam and Dean had finally decided to take a shower. They undressed and went before Sam, Dean then joined him and began soaping.

"Mmmm ... I love when I wash!" Sighed Sam.

Dean swallowed. They were still too young to simply wash, when they were taking a shower together and the little rascal knew and deliberately provoked.

 

*

When the shower - glowing - ended, Sam and Dean and Castiel reached Adam in the kitchen, intrigued by how they looked sweaty and breathless and with crumpled clothes.

"Apparently we are contagious!" Dean said, winking at Sam and Adam.

Adam smiled but did not answer, pledged to turn with the spoon, the custard.

Sam put his finger into the cream to taste it.

"Hands down! It's for your parents! "Castiel said.

Dean took the pack of a paper on mobile and read: "Bread of Angels."

"I always wanted to try it!" Adam said licking his chops.

 

"Fine! Because now you do not go and Castiel to make you a nice shower and the two of us we finish making sweets? "Dean said, pushing his little brother.  
"We do not trust you. You might have another shot of passion and our poor cake and our poor would end up burnt bread! "He protested Castiel.  
"Go and make the blessed shower, little angels. Mom and Dad will be here in half an hour minimum! "Sam ordered.

  
Meanwhile came a lively black dog from the door of the entrance door.

  
"Ruby. Small, "said Sam caressing. The dog made a party to Sam and Dean scowled.

  
"You can also make eyes at Sam as you can, but I am his great love. You, my dear, remains always just a dog, "said Dean, daring her.  
"Bau, woof, woof." He took the dog Bobby angry.

 

“Scusate, ragazzi, continua a scappare per venire qui, deve avere un debole per voi!” disse Jo, facendo capolino dalla porta e rimettendo il guinzaglio a Ruby.

Sam e Dean uscirono per salutare Bobby che li salutava allegramente con la mano, abbracciato a sua moglie Ellen.  
Si avvicinarono.

“Jo, porta il cane a casa che dobbiamo andare al negozietto qui vicino.” Le disse.

“Vado subito!” disse lei.

 

 

*

"You went to greet Dean and Sam while I was away?" He asked Castiel as he and Adam were in the shower.

"Yes." He said the other.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Really! They are my brothers!"

"And since this is a limit?" He asked Castiel.

Adam laughed and Castiel missed watching his beauty.

"You're right, but you know what? They're right. They are young, strong, beautiful, sexi. "

"Mpf! Then go to them! "Castiel said.

But if Adam hugged him. "Who knows, maybe we'd think, if you did not love you madly!"

"MPF."

"And look! Sexi you to die even when you do the jealous and morose, "said Adam, touching his lip, then they kissed passionately in the shower.

"You must not be jealous, Cas! I love them, I love them, but each pair has found his soul mate, "he said Adam embraced his Castiel. Castiel smiled, satisfied.

 

 

 

 

 

*  
It was lunch time and John and Mary had arrived at the home of Castiel, bringing sweets and savouries. Next to them, a little girl of about seven years, ran wildly with his blue eyes and his long curls.

"Brothers," said the girl, making her up to take Sam and Dean.

"Hello Jessica. You did the good or you made a fool mum as usual? "Dean asked.

Mary complained a few steps. "The next time you keep the child, but watch the games!" Replied the husband who had already slumped on the living room couch.

"But love, there was the championship!"

 

"My mother is ill. I never lets me run to the supermarket. But other children do, "groaned the little.

"Come on, come with me, Jo, let's play with dolls!" Adam said, taking in her arms the little that immediately spread his arms, happy.

"As it happens to children to play with dolls, Dad? Then you grow up gay! "Laughed Dean, clearly joking. They all laughed, including Adam and Castiel. Parents have long known by now their relationship.

"It's not that you're gay as well?" Asked John all'improviso as they sat.

Sam and Dean almost spat the red wine they were drinking.

"John! Know that if you bring home a boy or a girl, the important thing is that you be happy! "Said Mary radiant.

Sam and Dean mumbled something unintelligible, while Adam touched them with his elbow, mischievous.

"Cream, cream !!" Jessica said, demanding the sweet.

 

 

 

 

*  
The next day, Sam and Dean were walking around the city, to the house of Castiel and the way they met Charlie and Ruby both dressed with two long pink clothes, that they were holding hands.

  
"I'm pretty?" Asked Sam.

  
"Yeah." Dean said, looking at Sam. They raised their hands and saw that they too had their hands clasped.

  
When they reached the house of Castiel, the latter surprised them with a request that they moved to his house!  
"It is the most comfortable solution. If you live by me, do not you stay with the fear that your parents see you! "Castiel said.

  
"But your house is close to ours. If we did a surprise visit, we would risk however, Cas. "Dean said, trying to reason with him.

  
"And who said that we would live here?" Said Adam. "Cas and I think we move in together and we want to take a very nice house in another city. It's quite far from our house and then the house is very large, it is as if they were two apartments in one. We both we and you and our intimate personal space! "He suggested Adam smiling.  
Dean and Sam looked at them radiant.

  
"You guys are amazing!" Said Dean.

  
"Do you accept?" Asked Castiel.

  
"And there you ask ??" was the enthusiastic response of Dean and Sam.


End file.
